


Hubby Phil

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hubby Phil

Clint never saw himself as a husband.   
He is afraid of commitment,   
As every relationship,   
Seems to have a lot of rules.   
And he gets tierd following them.  
Its exhausting.  
He wants someone who,   
Won't change him,  
And accepts him for himself.   
He hopes to find his better half. 

He tried with Bobbi,  
But they weren't compatible.   
But they parted on amicable terms.  
So it was good for him.  
He gained a friend.   
Out of the relationship. 

His other half,  
Is his handler.  
Phil Coulson.  
Clint has always been bisexual.   
And he fell for Phil,  
Who is always by side.  
Helping him.  
He is a gentle man.  
With a good heart.


End file.
